


Surrender the Night

by Rei_Howaitorozu



Series: I, Like the Devil: I, Like God [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Characters - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Clubbing, Dancing, Embarrassment, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Possessive Behavior, Pushy Friends, Suggestive Themes, Suggestive behavior, might guy is a bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Howaitorozu/pseuds/Rei_Howaitorozu
Summary: A celebratory get together between friends gone wrong. Or right?When Nakagawa Sakazu comes face to face with Hatake Kakashi during a night out it takes a dramatic turn and she is left reeling and cannot determine whether it ended good, or bad.(Also published on Fanfiction.net under the same pen name)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: I, Like the Devil: I, Like God [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739983
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Surrender the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy all,
> 
> Firstly, I want to say this is a single chapter fic for now. Sakazu will be appearing in a much longer, multi part series of which I am in the process of writing. This scenario happened to pop into my head and I felt like publishing it. I hope you enjoy!

It was by mere coincidence that Sakazu and Kakashi had been separately dragged to the same club by their more extroverted friends. However, it had not been coincidence that Katsuaki had chosen this place in particular for an impromptu celebration for Sakazu’s twentieth birthday, weeks passed. Nor had it been a coincidence that he had hand-picked outfits for each of them, preventing Sakazu from dressing in her traditional clothes for the event. Katsuaki knew his friends well, however, and picked each item carefully to achieve his fashionable picture for the evening. He wanted to turn heads that night.

Remi’s outfit he styled in the way she would normally dress for such an affair: daring but in a carelessly effortless way. Katsuaki had made her forgo her usual purple twin-tails for a more tousled, sexy style. Remi’s outfit consisted of her typical fishnet top and tights accompanied by black, frayed shorts and a cutoff vest in deep burgundy. Black boots, standard combat gloves, and forehead protector around her neck completed her look. 

Katsuaki himself dressed in a rather understated manner, for him anyway. His unruly blond hair was slicked back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a slate gray mesh shirt over an electric purple tank tucked into indigo jeans. Bright blue and green shoes added his signature flashiness to his outfit.

For him, Sakazu was to be the main attraction for the evening. Katsuaki knew he could have turned any of her more traditional qipao or aio-dai into something sexy and eye-catching; however, he wanted to push her out of her comfort zone as he always did. For this reason, Katsuaki purposefully picked a watery pink, silken slip dress, as short as he thought Sakazu would allow, silvery stilettos, a white fur stole, and silver jewelry.

As he had predicted, Sakazu was adamant against going out, especially in the outfit he had picked for her. Despite her protests, he had Remi wrestle her into it and when she was finished, busted into the room to help her apply cosmetics. Sakazu was petulant the whole time, complaining the dress was too short and clung inappropriately, among other things. But when Katsuaki and Remi had finished she fell silent.

She gazed at herself in her vanity mirror, completely speechless. Her eyes were dark and sultry looking, and her lips were shiny and plump. Sakazu’s cheeks flushed with more than the rouge. She felt, and looked, sexy. And was loath to admit that she liked it.

“Is… is this me?” She asked hesitantly.

Katsuaki, who was now smoking out Remi’s eyes, paused and turned to look at Sakazu.

“Yeah,” he said. “I told you I’d make you look hot.”

“It’s not some kind of genjutsu?” She turned from the mirror to glare slightly at her tormentors.

“Sakazu-chan,” Remi huffed. “We wouldn’t be able to use a genjutsu on you if we tried. Don’t be stupid.”

She pulled Katsuaki’s attention back to her makeup.

“And she’s always hot, Katsuaki-kun, you just prefer flashier outfits than Sakazu likes.”

“True…” He mused as he finished blending Remi’s eyeshadow and applied a deep burgundy lipstain to her lips.

Remi typically hated makeup, but since she and Katsuaki had forced Sakazu to dress up she figured she might as well do something out of her comfort zone too.

Sakazu merely scoffed and stood from her vanity chair.

“Since you’re both forcing me to go out, instead of staying home like I want, can we go and get this over with?” She asked scathingly.

Katsuaki, who was now finished with Remi, grinned devilishly.

“I thought you’d never ask!”

* * *

Serendipity was a relatively new club in Konoha’s party district. It was marketed towards shinobi who wished to forget their troubles for a time and let loose with friends. So, there was not a civilian in sight. The dress code was pretty lax, as many ninja wore their flak jackets and weapon pouches, but typically patrons would dress up.

Sakazu was surprised to see how many people she knew who were dressed even more scantily than her and Remi. She was a little grateful she had let her friends bully her into this outfit, as it seemed short, sexy dresses were popular in this scene. It would be easier for her to blend in wearing this attire.

Remi and Katsuaki practically dragged Sakazu up to the bar to order drinks instead of the traditional etiquette of having a small meal first. She protested, not wanting to drink in this type of setting, but Katsuaki assured her it was safe. There were bouncers lining the walls, keeping an eye out for troublemakers. This was an establishment known for zero tolerance when it came to brawls or spiking drinks, and the hawk-eyed shinobi employed ensured that policy. So, she relented and let Remi order her a sweet, pink drink. Remi ordered herself a beer and Katsuaki had a shot of whisky, then a cocktail the same colors as his loud shoes.

As they drank, Sakazu observed her surroundings and the staggering amount of shinobi occupying the space. There were several people she recognized, and if she couldn’t see their faces, she could recognize their chakra signatures. So, it shocked her to identify the chakra signature that was most familiar to her among the throng of dancing and drinking nin.

Sakazu felt his eye on her, and her head snapped in the direction of his familiar chakra. The one-eyed gaze met hers and she paled. Directly across the room sat Kakashi among several of his friends. Sakazu could see Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, and Kakashi’s self-apposed rival Might Guy. They were all staring in her direction, seemingly surprised to see her there.

From where she stood at the bar Sakazu could see Kakashi wasn’t wearing his typical shinobi attire. He had replaced his long-sleeved shirt for a tank that blended seamlessly with his mask and had forgone the flak jacket. A small band was wrapped around his shoulder where his ANBU tattoo should be. Though, Kakashi still wore his forehead protector, pulled down over his sharingan. The rest of his party also wore atypical outfits meant for dancing or other partying activities.

In one swift move, Sakazu downed her drink and turned to Remi and Katsuaki to tell them Kakashi was there and that she wanted to leave. But she found another pink drink pressed into her hand.

“C’mon Sakazu-chan,” Katsuaki whined. “We spent all this time getting ready!”

“And it’s not like Kakashi-senpai is your dad,” Remi scoffed. “He can’t make us leave if we don’t want to.”

“But I’m uncomfortable.” Sakazu pushed.

“You’re always uncomfortable,” her friends groaned.

Katsuaki took charge of the conversation and clinked his new drink against Sakazu’s, then Remi’s.

“Listen girls,” he said. “Were gonna get drunk as hell and dance the night away! And no one’s gonna stop us!”

Remi cheered raucously and downed yet another beer while Sakazu’s resolve wavered between absolute mortification and a desire to have fun with her friends.

* * *

Kakashi knew that chakra anywhere. He had known her so long he could pick it out in the most crowded of rooms. Kakashi just never expected it to be this room. Never in a million years. And when he found Sakazu in the crowd, he was even more shocked. Never in his life had he seen her dress like _that._

“What is it my eternal rival?” Guy nearly bellowed in Kakashi’s ear. “Why does your youthful visage express such shock?”

Kakashi, now making eye-contact with Sakazu, jerked his chin in her direction and his table of friends turned to look. Soon their faces were all wearing similar shocked expressions to his.

“Is that Sakazu-chan?” Asuma asked, astonishment coloring his tone.

“She looks… incredibly… youthful.” Guy said.

“I think you mean beautiful, Guy-san,” Kurenai corrected him.

“That too,” the ostentatious shinobi amended.

Kakashi ignored them. He couldn’t take his eyes off Sakazu. That _dress_. It clung to her like the material was wet, and he wasn’t sure if she had ever shown that amount of leg before.

Suddenly, she downed the drink she had and turned away from him. That was when Kakashi saw who she was with. Kurokawa Remi and Ryumine Katsuaki, her teammates and best friends. Those two always had a habit of dragging her into whatever scheme they cooked up, something Kakashi usually approved of because Sakazu was so shy; however, this time he believed they took it too far. 

Dressing her like that? Dragging her to a club? Not that Sakazu looked bad. That was the problem. She looked _too_ good. Kakashi could see the appreciative glances she was getting, and it pissed him off. He had also been forced to come here and was sure Sakazu was as uninterested in this scene as he was.

Just as Kakashi was about to get out of his seat to confront the trio, however, he noticed that Guy had lunged across the room and was speaking to them animatedly.

Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sakazu was already on her third pink cocktail by the time Guy had reached them and was beginning to feel good. To even her surprise, she grinned delightedly at Guy, causing him to stumble a bit in his monologue about “youth” and “enjoying the company of friends”. Remi, who was also buzzed by now, laughed.

“We brough Sakazu out for a late birthday party!” She said.

“She forced our hand,” Katsuaki snickered. “All she does is stay at home. We thought we’d get her out for some fun for a change.”

“A noble gesture!” Guy shouted. “We are out for a similar reason! Kakashi never leaves his house for fun, so we also thought we would bring him here!”

“A noble gesture!” Remi and Katsuaki parroted, raising their glasses toward Guy.

He responded with a vigorous nod and a dazzling grin before turning to Sakazu, who was already waving at the bartender for yet another drink, this one an even brighter pink than the others.

“Sakazu-chan,” Guy began as Sakazu took a large sip of the new drink. “We couldn’t help but notice how different, and youthful, you looked this delightful evening!”

“Yeah,” she intoned, smirking up at him mischievously. “Remi and Katsuaki bullied me into wearing this.”

Sakazu did a small, yet graceful pirouette for him, which surprised Guy because of how much alcohol she had already consumed.

“Cute, huh?” She asked, positively beaming.

Guy flushed slightly and glanced back towards his group of friends in apprehension. Kakashi looked positively murderous, glaring at them from across the room. Guy sighed. This night out was about to get much less fun and way more stressful.

* * *

Even when he was younger, and a much more flawed individual, Kakashi never once seriously considered killing Might Guy. But the way Sakazu twirled for him, _smiled_ at him. Kakashi came very close. Yet again, however, Guy was one step ahead. Konoha’s Sublime Green Beast was already herding Sakazu and her teammates towards their table.

“Yooooooooo, Kakashi-senpai!” Remi shouted over the loud music, throwing herself down onto one of the booth seats.

Surprisingly, Katsuaki was slightly more reserved, sipping at his cocktail and nodding hello. Kakashi wondered if the young man was sizing him up. Sakazu, however, seemed to deflate in his presence, fidgeting with the hemline of her dress and staring at her toes.

“These youthful ninja are out celebrating Sakazu-chan’s twentieth birthday!” Guy exclaimed.

“ _Her birthday?”_ Kakashi thought. _“That was weeks ago. Why are they just now celebrating?”_

As if Katsuaki heard Kakashi’s thoughts he said, “We weren’t able to get together for her birthday this year so Remi and I wanted to treat her to a night out.”

“Didn’t you think this might not be fun for her?” Kakashi asked sharply.

Katsuaki’s eyes hardened, but he held a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“She was having a great time until she realized you were here, _senpai._ ” He said scathingly.

Before he could retort, Kurenai said, “You look beautiful tonight Sakazu-chan, doesn’t she Kakashi-san?”

He had not been expecting that. Kakashi looked towards Sakazu, who was still looking at the floor and now blushing painfully. _God,_ she looked amazing. He couldn’t say that though. He had to think of a way to water down how he thought of her in that moment.

“Yes,” he said simply. “She always does.”

Sakazu’s head snapped up and she glared at him. Perhaps he deserved that.

“Thank you, Kurenai-senpai. That means a lot coming from you.” Sakazu said, turning to the other woman who smiled apologetically at her, and blatantly ignored Kakashi.

Sakazu finished her fourth drink, set the glass down on the table, and pulled Remi off her seat. Then she grabbed Katsuaki by the hand.

“C’mon guys,” she muttered, turning from the table. “I wanna dance.”

Her friends happily obliged her, following along until they found a spot on the crowded dance floor. Katsuaki winked devilishly at Kakashi as he danced, holding Sakazu’s hand along with Remi’s. Kakashi felt his fists clench in barely concealed anger. The boy seemed to enjoy pissing him off sometimes.

Kakashi watched them dance together with a mix of rage and chagrin. 

_“Why is she letting them get away with this? She needs to stand up for herself and what she wants.”_ He thought.

However, Kakashi, too preoccupied with his own ideas of what Sakazu needed, was failing to see what she desired. Her desire to let loose for a while, her desire to feel like a woman, which she did not often get to do. To forget about the horrors of her job by having a little fun and drinking with friends.

* * *

Sometimes Katsuaki and Remi’s antics went too far, and they would readily admit that; but, Sakazu always made sure they knew immediately when she did not want to do something. They had been friends for so long Remi and Katsuaki knew when Sakazu just needed a little push and when she really did not want to participate in what they had planned.

This was not one of the latter situations. Sakazu truly did want to enjoy this night, even if it wasn’t something she would normally want to do. But Kakashi just had to try and ruin it.

Sakazu knew he wouldn’t approve, and that hurt. Kakashi wasn’t her father, nor was he her brother. She didn’t see him in either light and he should know that.

And who was he to approve or not? She could dress in any way she pleased and do whatever she wanted. Sakazu was an adult, a jonin, and possessed one of the most powerful Kekkei Genkai to grace Konohagakure. She had the ability to make her own decisions. So, she danced.

While she wasn’t a professional at dancing, Sakazu could hold a beat well enough and enjoyed dancing with Remi and Katsuaki. Eventually, however, Sakazu pushed her two friends together to dance while she went to order another drink.

When the bartender saw Sakazu approaching, she began preparing yet another pink drink. Sakazu laughed and accepted it, giving the slightly enamored bartender a dazzling grin before turning to watch her friends.

Remi and Katsuaki had been stupidly dancing around their feelings for each other for years, both confessing to her they were afraid to mess up the friendship between the three of them. Honestly, Sakazu believed that to be rather hypocritical of them as they were always trying to push her to flirt with Kakashi. It brought her a little bit of tipsy satisfaction to watch their flushed faces as they moved awkwardly together on the dance floor.

As Sakazu watched her friends, she tried not to look across the room at the table where Kakashi was drinking with his own group, but she was mostly unsuccessful. She could see his displeasure written clearly on his face whenever she glanced his way. It seemed that he wasn’t taking his eyes off her either. In response, Sakazu turned her nose up and began drinking quickly so she could rejoin Katsuaki and Remi.

While she was finishing up her drink, a man walked up to her. He was on the shorter side, dull looking brown hair, brown eyes. Pretty forgettable, but Sakazu recognized him though she did not remember his name. He was a chunin that had graduated from the academy around the same time as her; although, he was older by a few years.

“Nakagawa isn’t it?” He asked, holding out his hand. She didn’t take it.

“Yes.” She said.

“I thought so,” he continued, still holding out his hand. “I thought I recognized you from the academy and chunin exams. I’m Hashida Arata.”

“Mhm…” She murmured, sipping the last of her drink.

“Do you need another drink?” Hashida asked, preparing to wave the bartender over.

“No.” She said.

That didn’t seem to deter him though. Hashida seemed to think Sakazu still wanted his company, though what she wanted to do was get back to her friends. He kept taking about her, how he remembered her match at the preliminaries for the chunin exams, and her final at the arena.

“I was shocked,” Hashida said. “You were always good in school of course, but you were so quiet and shy! I never expected you would kill that guy, and your matches in the final were spectacular, especially because you were just a kid!”

Sakazu kept nodding along to him, hoping he would take the hint and move on.

“Would you like to dance?” He asked suddenly, reaching for her empty hand.

“No.” She said. “Thank you, but I’ll be returning to my friends.”

This Hashida guy didn’t seem to be a bad person or anything, Sakazu just didn’t want to dance with a man she didn’t really know. And he was pushy.

“Are you sure?” He asked, now grasping her wrist lightly in his hand.

Now irritated, Sakazu shook his hand off.

“Don’t touch me, please.” She said none too gently, moving toward the dance floor and the protection of her friends.

“I just couldn’t help but notice you were alone,” he said, grabbing her wrist again. “I thought you might want some company.”

By now Remi and Katsuaki had seen the predicament Sakazu was in and were heading towards the bar to rescue her from the pushy stranger. But before they could reach her or she could smash Hashida’s face in, Kakashi appeared.

Kakashi had Hashida’s wrist in a bone-crushing grip and didn’t bother hiding the rage in his eye.

“She said don’t touch her.” He growled at the now cowering man.

“Hey, hey, sorry man!” Hashida choked out. “I didn’t know she was with someone!”

“It shouldn’t matter.” Kakashi hissed and pushed Hashida back, nearly knocking him to the ground. Kakashi then gabbed Sakazu by the hand and dragged her away from the bar.

“Kakashi-senpai!” Sakazu shouted, stumbling along behind him, trying to match his long stride as he shoved his way through the crowd.

She shouted at him a few more times before realizing he was pulling her toward the exit. Sakazu dug her heels into the floor, forcing Kakashi to stop and face her.

“I can take care of myself!” She yelled over the music, ripping her hand from his.

“It doesn’t seem like it,” He shouted back. “You’ve had way too much to drink and you’re endangering yourself!”

“I am in perfect control of my faculties!” She said incredulously, and she was. Sakazu’s tolerance for alcohol was high, and as far as feeling a little silly, there was no reason she wouldn’t have been fine on her own.

“Believe it or not, senpai, Sakazu isn’t a kid anymore. And you shouldn’t treat her like one” Katsuaki said from behind her.

Kakashi looked around Sakazu to see her teammate standing behind her with his hands in his pockets and Remi at his side.

“And where were you two when she was getting harassed at the bar?” Kakashi asked scathingly.

“On our way over,” Remi said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Sakazu can handle herself, senpai. She didn’t need us.”

“Or you.” Katsuaki said, smirking wickedly.

Anger flashed across Kakashi’s face and he started toward Katsuaki, but Sakazu’s small hand on his chest stopped him.

“That’s enough Kakashi-senpai,” She said, turning toward her friends. “I can handle this, guys, go have fun.”

Katsuaki took a step forward and placed a hand on her hip, merely to anger Kakashi further. If it weren’t for Sakazu’s hand on his chest he would have punched the boy square in the jaw.

“You sure, Sakazu?” Katsuaki asked, not breaking eye contact with Kakashi.

“One-hundred-percent.” She said, smiling up at her teammate.

“Okay,” Katsuaki said, giving her a peck on the cheek. “Have fun.”

“We’ll keep Guy and company off you for a minute,” Remi teased.

When her friends were gone Sakazu finally looked up to meet Kakashi’s heated gaze.

“Dance with me?” She asked softly, her eyes pleading.

As much as Kakashi hated dancing, as much as he wanted to follow the Ruymine kid and beat him to a pulp, he allowed Sakazu to pull him onto the dance floor. He could never resist that look.

Thankfully, the shinobi bouncers deemed the situation under control and left all of them alone. Kakashi didn’t feel like getting kicked out of a club tonight, and neither did Sakazu.

“You know I hate dancing, Sakazu.” Kakashi murmured as she began to sway to the beat of the music.

“Just dance with me.” She commanded softly, holding his gaze as she moved.

Eventually, Sakazu became too embarrassed to look him in the eye and let her eyes slide shut.

“I’m hurt you think I can’t come to a place like this and have fun.” She said as she let the music overtake her.

“It’s not that,” Kakashi said, trying to keep from ogling her.

“Then what is it?” Sakazu asked, her fingertips brushing against him as she danced.

“I was trying to protect you.” He said weakly.

“You and I both know I don’t need to be protected.”

“I know…”

And Kakashi did know that. Sakazu was one of the strongest kunoichi he knew, if not the strongest. However, that didn't stop him from wanting to protect her, wanting to keep her safe. With him. Especially now as he watched Sakazu dance.

Gracefully, her body moved in time with the beat, mesmerizing him. Kakashi watched her hips sway hungrily, fighting back his anger when he saw others shoot appreciative glances her way. Kakashi’s eye roved over Sakazu’s arms, her neck, her toned legs, and eventually over her torso.

Kakashi could hardly stand the way her dress clung to her body. Katsuaki had been right, Sakazu was no longer a child. Kakashi had been trying to fool himself into thinking she was for years, but the mental image he had of her had been crumbling gradually for a while now.

Slowly, Sakazu’s eyes opened and she saw the hunger written on Kakashi’s face. In his clenched jaw. In the tenseness of his muscles. In the darkening of his eye. Secretly, she felt prideful, and thankful for Katsuaki's fashion sense. Kakashi really _was_ attracted to her, and he didn’t seem to be hiding it.

Carefully, Sakazu took Kakashi’s hands in hers and pulled him closer, placing his hands on her hips. He looked shocked but did not pull away. Once she was sure he wasn’t going to let go, Sakazu placed her hands lightly on his tense shoulders and began to move again.

Ever so slowly, Kakashi began to move with her. He was not the best at dancing either, but he could hold a beat about as well as Sakazu could. And he wanted to feel the way she moved. Oh _god_ , the way she moved.

Surprised, but pleased, that Kakashi was dancing with her, Sakazu grinned up at him and pressed herself closer. She could have sworn she heard him curse. As the music sped up, so did they. Their steps got faster; their movements less careful. Kakashi felt his hands wandering Sakazu’s body as they moved together, whishing the barrier of her thin dress was gone. Each time she moved away from him, he fought the urge to drag her back, longing for her body the few moments she was gone.

Sakazu looked up at Kakashi’s face, her gaze was unbearably sultry, her cheeks flushed from alcohol and dancing. Somehow during the night, the fur stole she came in with went missing, and Kakashi could feel and see her chest heaving as they danced. He was _fucked_. Kakashi went from berating Sakazu to wanting her naked and moaning beneath him in only a matter of minutes. Surely, he was in some sort of Hell, awaiting punishment for his many sins.

With a growl, Kakashi spun Sakazu in his arms and faced her back towards him, gripping her hips painfully and burying his face into her neck. Sakazu giggled. If she had been another woman, she would have had bruises patterned like his fingerprints the next morning. 

Gradually, Sakazu’s smile turned into a wicked grin and she rolled her hips. Kakashi had her pressed so tightly against him she knew he would feel it. She felt him suck in a breath against her neck as they moved in synchronization. Sakazu rolled her hips against him again, under the guise of dancing. The other ninja around them paid no mind, many moving even more erotically than they.

She knew Kakashi’s hands were roaming her body, carefully of course. He would never grope her outright, but she almost wished he would. Kakashi’s breath was hot against her neck and the tremors running through his body told her he was barely holding onto his self-control. That, combined with all the alcohol Sakazu consumed, made her feel almost high.

“Fuck…” Sakazu heard Kakashi breathe over and over.

He could barely contain himself. Kakashi knew he was nearing his limit, knew he was close to becoming publicly, humiliatingly turned on. But he couldn’t bring himself to pull away. Sakazu smelled so good. She felt _so good._ And when she reached up to tug on his hair lightly, he couldn’t suppress his groan.

Kakashi had the false hope that the noise would snap them both out of it; however, it seemed to spur them on even more. Ever so gently while she danced against him, Kakashi’s hands glided downwards to the exposed skin of her thighs. Only for a moment, but her sharp intake of breath made him grin wolfishly beneath his mask. He relished the sound. No, Sakazu wasn’t a child. That was for certain.

Then a vaguely familiar smell hit Kakashi. His chakra heightened senses could pick it out even in this pheromone drenched crowd. It was coming from Sakazu, that much he was sure. It was sweet, musky, and floral but Kakashi couldn’t place where he had smelled it before, that was until she ripped away from him and he saw her face.

Sakazu’s eyes, her beautiful green eyes, were glazed over with desire. Then Kakashi knew what the scent was. She was _aroused._ The musky, sweet smell was Sakazu’s arousal. The scent had teased Kakashi on nights she slept in his bed, wore his clothes, or even been pressed too close to him. He felt stupid for just now realizing what it was.

Sakazu’s hair was mussed from dancing and her makeup was lightly smudged. Her outfit was tousled like someone had put their hands all over her, which he had. Looking at her, in that state, Kakashi wanted to _ravage_ her. And from the looks of it, Sakazu wanted that too.

However, another dancer bumped lightly into Sakazu pulling her from her daze. She paled immediately and fear replaced any other emotion on her face. Horror and embarrassment were all she felt as she ran past Kakashi, narrowly evading him as he reached for her to prevent her from leaving.

Sakazu could not believe what she had done and Kakashi was thinking in a similar vein as he followed her. They both reached the table were their friends seemed to be playing a drinking game, in a daze.

Katsuaki saw the look of horror on Sakazu’s face and immediately sobered up. She was absolutely mortified at her actions. All she wanted to do was leave. Katsuaki stood to see what the matter was and saw Kakashi trailing behind her, stunned and flushed like they had just gotten caught fucking. Perhaps they had, it wasn’t his business.

“I need to leave,” Sakazu begged when she reached the table.

Katsuaki nodded, pulled Remi away from the sake and handed Sakazu her previously missing stole. She pulled it tightly around herself and trembled as she felt Kakashi’s presence behind her.

“Ah, my rival you're back!” Guy shouted and beckoned him over, clearly drunk. “I challenge you to a drinking contest! Loser runs five-hundred laps around the city!”

Kakashi appeared not to have heard him as he stood behind Sakazu, staring at the back of her head in shock. Katsuaki hurried over to her, Remi stumbling behind, and put his arm around her shoulders.

“You’re okay?” He asked, concern written on his face

Sakazu nodded.

“I just want to leave.” She said.

Katsuaki exchanged a look with Remi, and even in their inebriated state they knew Sakazu needed to leave. Saying their goodbyes and ignoring Kakashi, Katsuaki let Remi herd Sakazu toward the exit while he went to pay the tab. Kakashi didn’t even try to stop them. So shocked was he, that he let a very drunken Guy refill his sake over and over until he blacked out and had to have Asuma carry him home at the end of the night.

Remi and Sakazu ended up staying with Katsuaki, sharing his bed while he slept on the couch, but not before Sakazu recounted what happened with Kakashi at the club.

“So, what you’re saying is, you danced on him?” Remi asked incredulously as she helped Sakazu remove her makeup.

Red-faced and ashamed, Sakazu could only nod her reply, to which Katsuaki burst into laughter.

“You were freak dancing with Kakashi-senpai!” He howled, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

Now Remi was starting to laugh as well, nearly knocking over the bottle of makeup remover.

“What is so funny?” Sakazu shouted with her eyes flashing.

“We thought he might have hurt your feelings or something!” Remi nearly screeched.

Sakazu was at a loss for words at their reactions. She was absolutely mortified, and they were laughing at her? She couldn’t understand them sometimes.

Before they were able to retire, Katsuaki and Remi had apologized profusely to their wounded friend. When she forgave them, they took turns helping each other clean up before retiring to their sleeping spaces, Katsuaki and Remi still giggling long after Sakazu had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I said, Sakazu will be reappearing in a series I will be writing in the Naruto universe. Its going to be rather long and have multiple parts. This is because it will be following Sakazu from childhood until adulthood, and maybe longer. I'm unsure at the moment. This scenario happened to plague me while I was planning for the first part of the series and I had to get it out of my mind. I'm not too pleased with the summary, but I don't care at the moment because I thought this short little snippet would be a good introductory piece for people to feast on while I write.


End file.
